Sanctuary
Sanctuary, also known as War Games Map_Set/: 951-7[https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/universe/locations/delta-halo Halo Waypoint - Universe - Delta Halo] is a multiplayer map in Halo 2. Summary Sanctuary is a symmetrical map, making it ideal for Slayer, Territories, and CTF gamemodes. Both bases contain the Battle rifle, a turret, and a flag spawnpoint to the rear of each base. A walkway connects each base with a smaller structure that contains the sniper rifle. Under the structures is a tunnel that holds the shotgun and can provide a good escape route if you're overrun by the opposing team. Under the walkway that connects the bases and the structures is where the Warthog spawns. The center building connects to the smaller structures via two more elevated walkways that spawn plasma pistols and two ramps that lead to the side of the map that each hold a Covenant carbine. The center building spawns the map's only Energy sword above the pond on the bottom floor. Being set on Delta Halo, the architecture is similar to the structures seen in the campaign. Sanctuary features an aqueduct system that feeds into the pond in the center. Waterfalls are also seen feeding into the pond that surrounds the Blue base, while the pond around Red base is dry. Large boulders and ruined pieces of the structures litter the open areas of the map, showing the conflict that had engulfed the area before the arrival of both human and Covenant forces. Territories *Center *Blue Base *Red Base *Knoll *Crack Trivia *There are various places with text on the map. First, go to the top of the principal structure with a Sniper Rifle (the structure with the sword) and see the top of the two bases. In the Blue Base, there is text in capital letters that says CMV. The rock wall in the left of the Red Base says "Sid was here." An unidentified drawing/thing is to the right. "Sid was here" can also be seen on Coagulation. *On Bungie.net, the images for Sanctuary are placed in the /deltatap/ directory. "Delta" is obviously a reference to this level being on Delta Halo. "Tap" could possibly a reference to a water tap or faucet, as the map contains water that flows to the center through aqueducts. The maps codename before it's official release was called "Aqueduct," which somewhat provides evidence to this theory. *In early pictures of Sanctuary, you can see tall thin structures all around the map. These were to be some sort of antenna, and also were going to be destructible. They were later removed as they served no purpose on an ancient structure. *Sanctuary was added to Halo 2 in the Killtacular Pack. *The map bears some resemblance in design to Wizard and Warlock, all circular arenas with bases that go inward to a main structure. *Birds can be heard chirping in the background. *Treadmarks are seen near the red base; this is also seen on Headlong. *''Marathon'' symbols can be seen on the broken pillars that are scattered throughout the map. *Sanctuary was remade in Halo: Reach as Asylum and in Halo 2: Anniversary as Shrine. Gallery Sanctuary overhead.jpg|Overhead view of the map. Header_Sanctuary.jpg|Another view from Sanctuary. Videos Halo Multiplayer Maps - Halo 2 Sanctuary Sources fr:Sanctuaire it:Il Santuario Category:Halo 2 Multiplayer Maps